Highway to Hell
by castiella87
Summary: Set in the world of Supernatural, two bored girls come across an ancient text and decide to try it out...This is how we became Crowley's servants.


I had just texted Crowley the location of a hunter in Wyoming who had been helping the Winchesters lately. The hunters had become the hunted, Crowley was targetting all of the people that had ever helped Sam and Dean, and also everyone they had ever saved.

I had become disaffected with human society along with my friend, Shez, and we had found an ancient book under the floorboards of her new house in Arkansas a month before. It didn't harm to try out the spells in it, now did it? Well, witchcraft was just made up, surely?  
-

I had opened the book at a random page, which said 'How to summon a master of Hell'. I laughed, "Oh my God do you think is one of those Satanic books from one of those secret societies in Victorian times?"

"God knows," Shez laughed.

Little did we know, a demon was watching us. He was sitting on the brown leather sofa, invisible to human eyes, watching with great amusement us reading a book and landing on a page about how to summon him. "Such lovely use of blasphemic language, ladies," He laughed to himself. "Him upstairs won't favour you if you carry on like that." An amused grin formed on Crowley's face.

"Right, it says we have to fill a large bowl with mixed herbs. Obviously this isn't going to work, and demons aren't real, but I dare you to do this, for a laugh." I giggled to Shez.

"Okay well I don't think a plastic mixing bowl is gonna cut it, why don't we use that black stone bowl I usually put pot pourri in?" Sherrie asked and then went to get it from the coffee table. "Do you think mixed herbs from a shaker will work?"

"Obviously it's not going to work, magic isn't real, spells aren't real, and Hell isn't real, it's all made up, but let's see what happens, maybe a ghost will wander in," I couldn't contain my laughter. "Okay so this is how sad we are, it's Friday night, and here's us pretending to be Harry Potter."

Crowley looked on, entertained by this.

Shez came over and read off the page of the book, "Light seven black candles...I don't have any black candles but I do have tealights, they'll have to do." She proceeded to take a packet of tealights out of a drawer of a wooden cabinet in the living room and placed them in the order according to the illustration, she also drew the symbol needed with chalk onto her wooden floor.

"Uh oh.." I started to say.

"What? Oh, don't tell me, one of us has to strip naked and dance around a fire in the back garden now?" Shez was half serious, half joking, she didn't know what the book was going to come up with next!

"No, it says that...erm...'blood must be offered by dropping it on the herbs," I shuddered, this was going too far now, and I didn't know if my friend found that kind of thing really creepy or not. "Then a latin verse must be said and a match thrown into the bowl. Shall we stop now because this is getting ridiculous."

Crowley decided that enough was enough, he was in the room anyway and didn't need these young girls to unintentionally hurt themselves over him. He made himself visible and stood just behind them.

"You called?" He asked, preparing himself for the inevitable hysteria that was about to come next.

"What the fuck? This is a prank right?!" I shouted.

"Yeah get out of my house before I ring the police, who are you anyway?" Shez stood up from being cross-legged on the floor.

"Who do you think? The King of Hell, darlings." The man in the black suit and the red tie smirked.

"Ah yes, and I'm the Queen of England," I retorted, unimpressed.

"Okay, if you are, then prove it." Shez requested. Suddenly, her bookshelf caught on fire and within ten seconds, the fire was out, leaving her books and possessions unburnt, like nothing had happened. We both looked at this open mouthed.

"So...if you're the King of Hell, are you here to kill us for daring to try to summon you?" I asked, defensively.

"No, I've been watching you both for a while. I need new human servants and you two seemed to fit the bill. You both are fed up with the way people...humans...treat you, and, Shez, you moved here to Arkansas for a new life after splitting up with your boyfriend. Nat, you were about to ask her if you could move in with her as there's no room for you back home anymore." Crowley strolled over to the sofa and sat down on it.

"How do you know all this?" A very shocked Shez asked, backing away from the sofa, trying to put as much distance between her and Crowley as possible, and still not believing this was real.

"I can get inside everyone's minds, and I must say, you both have a lot of angst going on in there, it's very dark indeed. You two would make excellent demons one day." He laughed.

"Hey stay out of my head, you won't like what's in there! And what do you mean, we'd make excellent demons one day? We don't want to be your servants, do we, Nat?" Shez spat.

"Well, unfortunately, now that you know of my existance, I will have to insist." Crowley explained, not mentioning the fact he could wipe people's short term memory to forget they'd met him. "Or, it pains me to say it, I'd have to end your pretty little lives."

We both gulped, "Ok, well if I do it, will you let my friend go?" I asked, "I'll be your servant as long as you let Shez go, she's been through enough shit already."

"No, as I said, I can't let you walk around knowing of my existance now." Crowley simply stated. "Your rewards will be great. When I eventually do decide to make you into demons, you can keep your current meatsuits for as long as you like, you won't have to die and/or go to Hell first, I promise. You'll have great power, what's not to like? I don't get the chance to make many female demons as gorgeous as you two." He grinned.

"Oy, flattery will get you nowhere with me!" I yelled at him.

Crowley simply ignored this, "I'll be in touch." He vanished into thin air, leaving us unsure of what we made of our demonic encounter.


End file.
